Wonderful Tonight
by Oryn
Summary: Aku merasa beruntung bisa menjadi seseorang yang luar biasa bagimu. Arsip fic lama.


"Wonderful Tonight"

Author: Oryn

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR.

Rating: PG

Pairing: Faramir/Eowyn.

Summary: aku merasa beruntung bisa menjadi seseorang yang luar biasa bagimu.

A/N : lagu yang dipakai di sini adalah "Wonderful Tonight" oleh Eric Clapton dengan sedikit perubahan lirik. Kritik, saran dan masukan sangat diharapkan.

Translation : meleth (love), hannon chen (thank you), herven nin (my husband).

~*~

It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear

She puts on her make-up and brushes her long blonde hair

And then she asks me, "Do I look all right?"

And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight."

~*~

Faramir mengalihkan pandangan dari buku di pangkuannya. Dia tidak bisa konsentrasi pada bacaannya karena dari _dressing room_ terdengar suara-suara berisik. Berkali-kali ada bunyi laci dibuka-tutup, derit pintu lemari, suara baju ditarik dari gantungan, ditingkahi desahan mengeluh seorang wanita. Faramir menggelengkan kepala. Rasanya dia tadi melihat istrinya masuk ke _dressing room_ itu sekitar sejam yang lalu dan sampai sekarang belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan keluar dari situ. Dia bangkit dari kursinya yang nyaman di dekat perapian dan melangkah ke _dressing room._

Kamar kecil yang biasanya rapi itu terlihat jauh lebih berantakan daripada Minas Tirith sewaktu perang cincin. Segala macam pakaian terserak di mana-mana, laci dan lemari sebagian terbuka dan di tengah-tengah kekacauan itu terduduk Eowyn di lantai dengan tampang putus asa.

"_Meleth_, ada apa?" Faramir berlutut di samping istrinya setelah menyingkirkan sehelai pakaian dalam yang jatuh ke lantai.

Eowyn menengadah. Wajahnya yang biasanya tegar tampak bingung. "Aku hanya...tidak bisa menemukan gaun yang tepat untuk dipakai ke pesta, " sahutnya lirih.

Faramir menahan senyum. Pesta baru akan dimulai pukul sembilan, alias dua jam lagi, tapi Eowyn sudah sedemikian paniknya mencari-cari gaun di _dressing room_ sampai menimbulkan badai begitu.

"Memangnya kau tidak punya gaun pesta?" tanyanya geli.

"Punya, sih. Tapi masih di tempat pencucian, belum kering. Kemarin tak sengaja kena tumpahan teh waktu mau memperbaiki kelimannya. Itu gaun pestaku yang terbaik. Satu-satunya. Aku sudah mencari di antara gaun-gaunku yang baru, tapi tak ada yang pantas. Aku harus bagaimana?" sepasang mata biru menatapnya dengan sorot bertanya.

Faramir mengerutkan keningnya. Inikah istrinya? White Lady of Rohan, Shield Maiden atau menurut istilah Legolas "Perawan Dingin ". Gadis dari keluarga kerajaan yang dengan gagah berani terjun ke medan pertempuran untuk menantang Witch King dan akhirnya berhasil membunuhnya, meskipun dengan hampir menewaskan dirinya. Lady yang tegar, bersahaja, rendah hati, teguh, tapi menyimpan kelembutan tak terduga. Wanita yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Kali ini semua ketenangannya lenyap gara-gara masalah yang menurut kacamata Faramir, sepele.

"Hei, kau siapa dan dimana istriku?" olok Faramir.

Sebuah cubitan mendarat di lengannya. "Aku serius!" omel Eowyn. Ia mendelik pada suaminya.

"Baiklah. Aku hanya heran, kenapa kau jadi sepanik ini? Kan cuma sebuah pesta biasa saja. Event yang cukup resmi memang, tapi kurasa tidak perlu sampai membuat _dressing room_ kita seperti habis dilanda topan badai."

Eowyn menghela nafas. "Ini pesta resmi pertamaku sejak kita menikah. Aku hanya...tidak mau membuatmu malu di depan seluruh penghuni Minas Tirith."

Faramir tambah heran. "Apa maksudmu? Apamu yang bisa membuatku malu?"

"Kau tahu sendirilah. Aku kan sama sekali bukan tipe wanita yang anggun, seperti Queen Arwen. Aku selalu menghindar dari pesta walau di Rohan sekalipun karena aku tahu persis aku akan bertingkah konyol dan kaku di sana, belum lagi pakaianku yang sama sekali tak pantas. Dan...kau adalah Steward sekaligus Prince of Ithilien yang berpengaruh di Gondor. Aku tak mau orang-orang mencemoohmu karena diriku mengecewakan dan..." penuturan Eowyn dihentikan oleh jari-jari Faramir yang menyentuh bibirnya.

"Hush, jangan berkata begitu. Kau tidak separah itu. Lagipula, siapa yang menginginkan seorang wanita yang lemah gemulai? Aku justru menyukaimu dengan segala apa yang ada dalam dirimu. Aku mencintaimu karena kekuatan yang tersimpan dalam hatimu, bukan penampilan luarmu. Aku mengagumi keahlianmu dengan senjata dan kuda, yang kebanyakan wanita merasa terlalu angkuh untuk menceburkan diri ke dalamnya. Orang mau bilang apa, aku tak peduli, meleth. Aku tertarik padamu karena kau berbeda." Faramir membelai sisi wajah Eowyn, matanya yang kelabu menatap lembut lurus ke mata istrinya.

Eowyn merebahkan kepala di bahu suaminya. "Kau memang paling bisa membujukku," gumamnya. Untuk beberapa saat keduanya menikmati keheningan, lalu Eowyn berkata, "Suasana hatiku memang jadi lebih baik, tapi kau masih belum memecahkan masalahnya. Sekarang ayo pilihkan gaun yang menurutmu paling lumayan !"

Faramir mengedip nakal. "Sebenarnya aku lebih suka melihatmu tanpa busa..."

"Faramir !" Eowyn menyikutnya. Faramir pura-pura mengaduh. Keduanya tertawa.

"Um..._armor_-mu mana ? Aku juga suka melihatmu pakai _armor_..." Faramir mengerling jenaka.

Eowyn berdiri dan pasang tampang cemberut. "Satu kata lagi dan kau harus tidur di sofa malam ini!" ancamnya.

Faramir terbahak. "Baiklah, my Lady." Dia menelusuri serentengan gaun di gantungan pakaian dan menarik sehelai. "Ini cukup bagus. Aku suka warnanya. Ini aku yang pesankan, bukan ?"

Eowyn mengangguk. Ia menarik gaun _off-white_ itu dari tangan suaminya dan diamatinya sejenak. "Tidak jelek. Kenapa tak terpikir dari tadi? _Hannon chen, herven nin._ Seleramu boleh juga." Ia lalu memanggil Lunaelin, pelayannya untuk membantunya berpakaian sekaligus membereskan _dressing room_-nya.

Setengah jam kemudian, Eowyn duduk di depan meja riasnya. Kacanya yang besar berbingkai memantulkan bayangannya. Eowyn meraih kotak berisi perlengkapan kosmetiknya, hadiah pernikahan yang mewah dari Queen Arwen. Dia sudah tahu bagaimana merias wajahnya sekarang, berkat kursus kilat dari beberapa pelayan. Dengan hati-hati dia menyapukan polesan tipis ke wajahnya, setelahnya dia mengambil sebuah sikat rambut dan mulai menyikat rambutnya yang tergerai indah sampai ke pinggul. Faramir melirik dari balik bukunya. Ia sangat menyukai bagaimana rambut istrinya terjurai lembut bagaikan air terjun keemasan di punggungnya, sebagian jatuh ke depan membingkai wajahnya yang cantik alami. Gaun itu tepat benar membungkus tubuhnya yang ramping padat, menonjolkan keindahannya.

Menyadari Faramir tengah memandanginya, Eowyn berpaling padanya dan bertanya, "Apa penampilanku cukup baik?"

Faramir, dengan sorot kekaguman yang tak ditutupinya menyahut, "Ya, kau tampak luar biasa malam ini."

~*~

We go to a party and everyone turns to see

This beautiful lady that's walking around with me

And then she asks me, "Do you feel all right?"

And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight."

~*~

Suasana di hall utama istana sudah ramai ketika Faramir dan Eowyn tiba. Pintu hall yang berat itu dibuka oleh pengawal dengan pengumuman kedatangan Steward dan istrinya, Lady Eowyn of Ithilien. Faramir melangkah masuk dengan Eowyn di gandengannya. Dia bisa merasakan kegugupan istrinya. Diremasnya tangan Eowyn yang dingin dan wanita itu membalasnya dengan seulas senyum.

Pesta itu sebenarnya acara ramah tamah biasa yang rutin diadakan King Elessar. Namun, bagi Eowyn ini adalah pesta resmi pertamanya di Gondor, setelah pesta pernikahannya tentu saja. Bagi seorang yang biasa hidup bebas, acara yang menuntut protokol macam ini tentu bukan hal yang mengenakkan, tapi dia harus menjalaninya.

"Tenang, Eowyn. Ini tidak akan lebih buruk dari menghadapi Witch King. Lagipula ini saatnya mempraktekkan pelajaran etiketmu, " dia berbisik pada dirinya sendiri dan menampilkan senyum ramah serta wajah gembira saat berjalan di samping Faramir. Suaminya itu sesekali menunduk untuk mengucapkan sesuatu yang konyol dan membuat senyuman riang di wajahnya tampak natural. Mereka berkeliling, mengobrol dengan para tamu. Ada para _minister_, duta besar dari kerajaan tetangga, para bangsawan dan bangsawati, plus ada beberapa tamu dari kalangan rakyat biasa terselip di sana. Eowyn merasa _nervous_-nya makin berkurang. Kepercayaan dirinya mulai tumbuh dan itu terpancar dari seri di wajahnya dan binar di mata birunya.

Faramir dengan bangga melihat tatapan-tatapan penuh minat terarah pada istrinya. Mulanya memang mengandung sedikit kesangsian, apa mungkin Eowyn bisa bersikap seperti seorang wanita bangsawan yang layak bersanding dengan Steward mereka yang mereka sayangi. Namun, lama-lama tatapan itu berubah menjadi pandangan kagum. Dan Eowyn tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Dia bersikap ramah dan tulus pada para tamu yang bertukar kata dengannya. Pesona kecantikannya memancar dari dalam, menyempurnakan tampilan luarnya yang jelita dan segar.

Bahkan tak kurang dari King Elessar sendiri berkomentar kagum, "Wah, Lady...aku senang sekali bisa melihatmu di sini. Kau bagaikan kupu-kupu yang siap mengepakkan sayap untuk terbang pertamamu," dia mengangkat gelasnya pada Eowyn.

Queen Arwen di sampingnya tersenyum. Ia tak kalah pangling melihat Eowyn yang pada pesta pernikahannya tampak kaku, kini jadi luwes dan supel. Faramir dan Eowyn banyak bercakap-cakap dengan pasangan kerajaan malam itu sambil meladeni para tamu yang lain, bertukar canda, minum dan tertawa bersama. Semua urusan serius kerajaan terlupakan. Seperti King Elessar katakan pada Faramir, "Aku takkan membiarkan urusan pemerintahan mengejar-ngejarku sampai ke pesta yang tak ada unsur politiknya sama sekali." Faramir mengangguk setuju dan mengangkat gelasnya yang berisi elven wine sekali lagi. Sementara itu Queen Arwen dan Eowyn asyik mengobrol sambil sesekali terkikik. Masalah wanita, kata mereka. Sama sekali tak ada clash di antara mereka, mengingat kisah cinta segitiga di masa lalu. Semua sudah diakhiri dengan baik dan damai.

Ketika ada kesempatan untuk berdansa berdua, Eowyn berbisik pada suaminya, "Orang-orang itu terus menatapku. Ada yang anehkah?"

Faramir merangkul pinggang Eowyn, membawanya lebih rapat ke tubuhnya. Di telinga Eowyn dia membalas, "Tidak sama sekali. Kau memikat, kau menarik perhatian, itu saja."

"Oh...um...bagaimana perasaanmu tentang itu?" Eowyn bertanya halus.

Faramir membenamkan wajahnya di balik leher istrinya, merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya dan wanginya yang khas membelai penciumannya. "Perasaanku? Aku merasa luar biasa malam ini."

~*~

I feel wonderful because I see

The love light in your eyes

And the wonder of it all

Is that you just don't realize how much I love you

~*~

Ya, aku merasa luar biasa bukan hanya karena kau telah berhasil menakhlukkan hati rakyatmu, tapi karena aku tahu kau melakukan ini dengan cinta yang ada dalam hatimu. Aku sungguh merasa terberkati saat aku melihat sinar penuh kasih yang ada di matamu, Eowyn. Kau membuatku merasa akulah pria yang paling beruntung di dunia ini. Eowyn, _meleth_, seandainya saja kau dapat membelah dadaku dan mengorek isi hatiku, kau akan terkejut jika mengetahui betapa besar, luas dan dalamnya cintaku padamu...

Seperti yang selalu kukatakan padamu, aku mencintaimu sama seperti cintaku padamu, dilebihkan sedikit...

~*~

It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head,

So I give her the room keys and she helps me to bed.

And then I tell her, as I turn out the light,

I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight.

Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight."

~*~

"Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkanmu minum lebih banyak _elven wine_ itu sebelum tahu efeknya padamu," gerutu Eowyn saat setengah memapah suaminya ke kamar tidur.

"Jangan mengomel lagi. Kepalaku sakit. Lagipula mana aku tahu kalau minuman itu bisa berefek begini? Rasanya enak sekali," Faramir setengah terhuyung berjalan dengan bersandar di bahu istrinya.

"Lain kali kalau mencoba sesuatu yang baru, batasi dirimu. Ini, mentang-mentang enak main tenggak berbotol-botol. Untung kau tidak pingsan di tempat atau melakukan hal-hal memalukan yang biasanya dilakukan orang mabuk!" Eowyn menghela nafas. Mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar tidur mereka.

"King Elessar tidak apa-apa, kok. Dia minum lebih banyak dariku," elak Faramir. Dia meraba-raba sakunya mencari kunci kamarnya.

"Terang saja. Ia kan dibesarkan di tengah kaum Eldar. Mana kuncinya? Dalam keadaan begini kurasa memasukkan kunci ke lubangnya saja kau takkan bisa."

Faramir memberikan kunci kamarnya. Eowyn membuka pintu dan membantunya ke tempat tidur. Dengan hati-hati dia membaringkan Faramir di atas kasur yang empuk, membuka sepatunya dan mencopot pakaian luarnya. Faramir mengerang pelan. Tangannya naik memijat keningnya. Dunia seakan berputar dan ada sesuatu yang memukul-mukul dari dalam kepalanya.

Setelah menutup pintu, Eowyn duduk di sampingnya. Ia berkata, "Kutuangkan minuman dan obat untukmu." Kemudian dia melangkah ke meja console di sudut ruangan, menuang secangkir teh herbal yang biasanya memberi efek menenangkan dan mengambil sebotol obat sakit kepala di lacinya. Dia menating semuanya dalam baki dan meletakkannya di meja samping tempat tidur.

"Minumlah selagi hangat dan ini obatnya." Eowyn membantu Faramir ke posisi setengah duduk, meminumkan obatnya dan menyodorkan cangkir teh ke bibir suaminya. Begitu cairan hangat itu menuruni kerongkongannya, Faramir merasa sedikit lebih baik.

Eowyn mengusap tetesan teh di sudut mulut Faramir dengan serbet dan mengelus pipinya, "Tidurlah. Semoga kau besok bisa bangun cukup pagi untuk tidak terlambat ke _council_." Dia mengecup kening Faramir dengan lembut sebelum membereskan bakinya.

Faramir sejenak merasa takjub. Sebuah ciuman ringan dari Eowyn di keningnya bisa membuatnya melupakan rasa sakitnya untuk beberapa saat. Apalagi ketika Eowyn menyelimutinya dan berkata, "Dalam keadaan tak berdaya begitu, kau masih tetap menarik. Tapi, jangan anggap kau bisa melakukan ini sering-sering. Memapahmu ke sini bukan pekerjaan enteng, tahu." Dia tertawa pelan.

Oh, Valar. Tidak salah dia memilih wanita ini untuk mendampinginya seumur hidupnya. Eowyn adalah karunia terbesar yang pernah diperolehnya setelah masa-masa panjang yang menyakitkan bersama ayahnya yang tak pernah menunjukkan secuil pun rasa sayangnya. Wanita ini datang pada saat dia tak berdaya, berdua mereka sama-sama menyembuhkan luka dan merajut cinta di atas kepingan-kepingan hati yang pecahannya berhasil disatukan kembali. Perhatiannya yang besar dan pengabdiannya membuat Faramir terharu. Dia tahu, kini ia tidak sendirian lagi. Akan selalu ada seseorang yang bisa diajaknya belajar dan berbagi, tertawa dan menangis, bahagia di sampingnya sampai takdir memisahkan mereka.

Walau kepalanya berdenyut, Faramir tetap tak dapat mengenyahkan senyum yang melekuk di bibirnya dan pikiran membahagiakan itu dari benaknya. Tangannya terjulur mematikan lentera di meja samping tempat tidurnya dan pandangannya masih terarah pada Eowyn yang berdiri mengamatinya di dekat kaki ranjang.

"_Meleth,_ kau sungguh luar biasa malam ini. Oh, tidak. Tidak hanya malam ini, tapi selamanya kau luar biasa bagiku," dia berkata lembut dengan nada suara yang membuat Eowyn tergetar.

Eowyn melangkah mendekat, duduk di tepi ranjang dan membungkuk untuk mencium suaminya. "Dan aku merasa beruntung bisa menjadi seseorang yang luar biasa bagimu."

THE END


End file.
